


Inside a Mind, I Love You

by LoissaKujo



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoissaKujo/pseuds/LoissaKujo
Summary: Mr. Flower, I am so happy that I finally found my handsome prince. Does that mean I am a Princess? Hehe, I don't know, but at least I won't be afraid anymore because my prince will always protect me, keep me safe and love me. Right now, I hoped that this happiness would last forever.
Relationships: Ragna the Bloodedge/Noel Vermillion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Inside a Mind, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by BlazBlue Alter Memory and Help me Professor Kokonoe!

_Don't give up, Ragna!_

Noel just remembered how she tried to pull Ragna from the dead, and seeing Ragna was fighting for her, Noel felt something within her heart. It was strange, untold, yet undying. Ever since Noel met Ragna, she felt loved, worthy and protected. Ragna might have looked scary, but he was a definition of sweet and tenderness. Even though his first meeting with Noel was angsty - In the end, he protected the girl with his very life many times. 

Noel lost in thought, she could not get Ragna out of her head. He wondered why this should happen between the two _. Is this date? I finally found a man who cares about me? Like Major Kisaragi to Tsubaki?_ Noel was quizzical. 

Noel admitted she was conflicted, she was either jealous or happy seeing her best friend and Major Kisaragi, her superior as a couple. Noel noticed they needed to bear the hardship. Tsubaki and Major Kisaragi had to fight each other, to kill each other many times because of the sides they picked, yet eventually, they found a way to find happiness together. Major Kisaragi had saved Tsubaki from the darkness. Now, the two are joining hands together. Noel was surprised that she would witness how Major Kisaragi showed his affection to someone. Major Kisaragi is a cold-hearted bastard with a massive amount of pride. 

_What about Ragna? Is he my true prince? My knight in Shining armor?_ Noel realized her life was not a fairy tale. She was not even a princess, she was just a mere doll. Her consciousness brought her agony. Truth be told, Noel didn't want to think about it. She gotta put Ragna aside, _but that man..._ Noel sighed, feeling tired of herself. _Is this love?_ She was flabbergasted. 

Noel decided to take a walk outside, attempting to find the fresh air and to clear her mind. She went to her favorite place, the place where usually there was no one, just green grass, flowers and clean air. She sat down, staring at the blue clear sky - lost in thought. All of the sudden, Ragna the Bloodedge was reflected on that summer sky and it startled Noel spontaneously. She could not forget about him all. 

_Ah, what should I do?! Noel was filled by her anxiety. I wish I could see Ragna, but he's nowhere to be found. I want to talk to him about my feelings. Even Makoto is not here, and Tsubaki is busy with her new duty as Major. I feel lonely somehow._ Noel breathed out heavily.

Luckily she brought her notebook and her pencil. When she’s feeling lonely, Noel loves to spill her feelings into white paper, writing poems based on her state of mind. In that case, Noel took her notebook and pen. Her eyes wandered to the hill around and she stopped at White flowers surround. 

**Mr. Flower? Mr. Flower, do you know what my prince looks like?** **  
****You wouldn’t know, would you?**

 **Mr. Flower, you smell so good. I can always count on you to raise my spirit. In fact, I can feel I can trust you, so let me tell what my prince looks like! But you have to promise me not tell anyone else, okay?**

Her writing brought a smile to her pretty face. Noel felt so blissful to talk to ‘Mr. Flower’. She continued flowing her lines into her notebook. 

**The one who will save me…** **  
****He will arrive astride a mighty white stallion…and his beauty will rival the nature itself!**

Noel giggled, she laid herself down on the green grass, continuing her poem. She truly enjoyed her writing, but she never revealed all of those poems she wrote, even to her close friends like Makoto and Tsubaki. 

_I am thinking about my prince, I think he will be so handsome and tall. His handsome face is framed by beautiful white hair, his eyes are bright green and red. He saved me from the darkness many times with his amazing power…_

Noel stopped her hand from writing.

_Wait for a second! What does it mean?! Beautiful white hair and bright green and red?! That’s Ragna The Bloodedge! Oh no, what did I write!? I didn’t mean to write about him, I was thinking about my prince in white stallion! No! No! No! Noel shook her off._

Last time she remembered she lost her poems and Major Kisaragi read it by accident. Major Kisaragi was always rude to Noel, considering her as a piece of garbage and useless human being. He ended mocking Noel with his insolent sarcasm. That broke Noel’s heart pretty bad. If only Jin Kisaragi was not her superior, Noel would probably leave her responsibility as the soldier. Then again, Noel was even abandoning her duty today. She no longer cared about her superior, Jin is an asshole anyway. He’s not even worthy to be followed. 

_But Major Kisaragi is Ragna’s brother...Ugh! Doesn’t matter, I honestly don’t like Major Kisaragi - he’s so mean to me! However, Tsubaki is deeply in love with Major Kisaragi. I wonder how Major Kisaragi treats Tsubaki? Is he nice to her?_

Again and again, Noel huffed a breath out. She lost her focus as her brain rambled everywhere. In just a minute, Ragna the Bloodedge was back taking her mind. 

_It’s not the right time to think about that humiliation. Major Kisaragi is a meanie! I hate him. I shouldn’t waste my energy on hating Major Kisaragi. I honestly want to meet Ragna so bad. Like I said before, I want to talk to him about my feelings. Why can’t I get him out of my mind? It’s true he saved me many times, but it’s not a reason I should be falling for him…or it is just because he’s so kind to me last time? No, it can’t be! I am not falling for Ragna! Oh my God, what should I do?! Major Kisaragi is not going to be happy about this!_

Noel got up, shaking her head rapidly and flushed away. She thought she needed to go back to town immediately, trying to find her luck. She was deadly serious about her confession toward Ragna. She remembered Ragna usually hung around the Chinese restaurant located in Orient Town near Miss Litchi’s clinic.

Noel was exhausted after running freakily from her favorite place. It totally burnt her energy as she immediately tried to find a table to sit. The waiter came to her and offered her the menu. Seemed like the timing was right, Noel also felt hungry. She checked on the menu, forgetting about Ragna for a moment and mulling over her hungry stomach. Noel ordered one portion of delicious Dumplings and Kagutsuchi's puffer fish simmered in peppers and spices.

After the waiter took her order, her neurotic state fell into her mind. She was aware her heart was searching for Ragna as her head rotated, examining the whole restaurant. In just several minutes, she recognized someone from a far.

 _Wait for a second! That’s Taokaka from the Kaka clan! She usually hung with Ragna! Finally, the Goddess of fortune takes my side! Ragna must be here with her!_ Noel didn’t hesitate running toward Taokaka to make sure if Ragna was there. Apparently it was her lucky day, she found the man she truly had feelings with. 

“Ragna! Ragna! Are you there?” She yelled without feeling ashamed. It was fortunate the restaurant was not crowded like usual. Noel actually missed her lunch, so it was not a rush hour in this Chinese restaurant.

“Wha-What was that, Meow?” Taokaka turned around, throwing her eyes at Noel. “Aren’t you Lacking Lady? What are you doing here, meow!?” She was surprised yet showing her excitement once she witnessed Noel’s present around. Noel didn’t really mind her, she discovered her Ragna and quickly made a move.

“Ragna! I’ve been looking for you!” Noel shouted, grabbing Ragna’s hand, startling the spiky haired guy.

“No-Noel?! What are you doing here?” Ragna quizzed her. “Well, yeah…This is a restaurant, you’re probably hungry…but what were you saying again?” Ragna taunted his brows, curious. “Did you say you’ve been looking for me?” He added, strengthened his interest. Noel’s innocent smile fell spontaneously meeting Ragna in an unexpected way. She felt ecstatic to feel his warm hand.

“Yes, I’ve been dying to see you, Ragna. I want to talk to you about my feelings!” Noel was straight to the point, shocking Ragna out of hell. _Her feelings?!_ _What's that supposed to be about?_ She never came to me like this before, she was always shy and introverted.

“Are feelings delicious, meow? Can I eat your feelings? Why do you like to talk about feelings with the good Guy? What are feelings anyway? Tao doesn’t understand at all.” Tao cut their chatting.

Noel was desperate. She had to do something with this silly Kaka Clan. She knew Tao was a respected warrior of the Kaka Clan, but this should be her moment alone with Ragna. Noel took her chance once she caught a glimpse of her dumpling being delivered to her table by the waiter. She told Tao about the delicious dumplings and Tao was interested to eat those dumplings by herself. That’s good! Noel also had learned Tao ate a lot, she needed to order more dumplings for her. Noel spoke to the waiter about ordering more dumplings for Tao. The waiter simply granted her wish and immediately moved back to the kitchen bringing more dumplings for Tao.

 _This is my chance! I need to speak my feelings to Ragna the Bloodedge!_ Noel hurriedly moved back to Ragna, leaving Taokaka with a bunch of dumplings to feast. Ragna frowned, he felt funny. _Why does Noel act so strange?_ Coming from nowhere and shouted like a freak to him. It’s not really Noel Vermillion. Ragna wondered if his stupid brother influenced this innocent girl. 

“So do you want to talk to me, Noel?” Ragna asked. Noel was like a puppy. Her excitement sparked through her big beautiful eyes, and Ragna fantasized a tail lashed out aggressively on Noel’s tailbone. “What is it?It seems very important...Is it about Jin again? If you come here to talk about that freak, I think I have to pass.” Ragna showed his boredom while mentioning his brother. Noel shook her head off frantically.

 _Why would he bring that name while I was trying to be serious with him?!_ Noel complained. 

“No! No! No! It’s not about Major Kisaragi! It’s all about my feelings for you, Ragna!” Noel interfered quickly. “Look, Ragna...I have been thinking about my feelings for you. I think...I think...Ummm…” She stuttered. “Ragna the Bloodedge, I think I am in love with you!” Noel finally said it without any hesitation and being so careless. Indeed, Ragna was struck by a lightning bolt. He never thought Noel would have such bravery to confess her feelings. Unlike Jin, Noel was totally the opposite of him. Jin might be cold, cynical and a borderline sociopathic, but he was crazy and straightforward. 

“What the hell did you just say? You’re joking, right?” Ragna seemed underestimating what Noel loaded onto him. “Come on, Noel. Don’t be like Jin. That guy is a giant pain in the ass. You are supposed to be a sweetie.” Ragna picked his ear with his pinky finger. Noel pouted her lips instantly, puffing her cheeks and felt disappointment. She was being resolute about her feelings, but Ragna was being another meanie for reacting that way. Noel needed to convince that man further.

“I mean it, Ragna! I am in love with you. You saved me many times, you’re so kind and gentle to me. When you’re around, I feel so loved, comfortable and protected. You should know that it would be stupid if I do not have this strange feelings for you. Even now, my heart beat faster than usual and I feel so happy to be with you, even though you thought I was joking! You need to understand how a woman feels, Ragna!.” Noel enlarged her view points. Ragna broadened his eyes. It appeared Noel was not kidding, Ragna captured her sincerity. 

Ragna was quiet for a moment, gazing at Noel frankly. He was marveled to hear that solemn confession from this woman. He expected Noel to be dull, timid and apprehensive, but her declaration was mind-blowing. “Oh, Noel…” Ragna named her. “I never thought you’d have such a feeling for me. I thought you’re kinda…Blunt…Nonetheless, I trust you now. I mean, you’re talking to me about your feelings – it’s very amazing. I believe you really have feelings for me, Noel.” Ragna breathed out in relief. Noel didn’t really figure out his impression. 

“What do you mean, Ragna?” Noel blinked her eyes, quizzical. 

“Noel, You’re such a sweet girl, so pure and innocent. I always think I must protect you. Even though, I gotta admit you’re also very clumsy. You’re always in trouble, but you never give up. You overcame your own problems from time to time. I think you are amazing, Noel.” Ragna sounded so gentle and it blew Noel away. Noel blushed right away, she lost her control and turned very bashful. She didn’t know what to say to Ragna. 

“Aaah…..Uh….Really, Ragna? Do you really mean it?! Do you really think I am amazing, Ragna?!” Noel was hopeful. Ragna petted her head gently. 

"You're amazing, Noel." _Well, maybe you're not as bright as Jin, but that's not the problem at all!_ "Anyway…" Ragna paused. "Do you think you have time to come by Litchi's place? I think we really should talk alone." Ragna suggested. Noel could not believe this man invited her to be alone. It seemed like Ragna was staying at Litchi's place. 

"Do you think Miss Litchi is okay with that?" Noel made sure. She was not convinced to be alone with Ragna at someone's place. It was just inappropriate. 

"Litchi is going to meet Kokonoe for five days. She has something to work with, so she told me to watch over the clinic while she's gone. Actually, I have no idea what to do with the clinic. Maybe she just needs some kind of guardian." Ragna explained the situation. Noel got that right, she nodded her head, but then, she recalled Taokaka had been eating dumplings on her table and Noel was starving. Her stomach growled noisily, it made her very embarrassed. 

"Oh, dear God! I totally forgot about my meal! I am sorry, Ragna! I need to eat first, I am very hungry!" Noel sounded like asking the man permission. Ragna chuckled softly, he rose and led Noel to her table. Unfortunately, Taokaka ate all of her meal, including her favorite Kagutsuchi puffer fish she had ordered for her late lunch. 

"Aaaah, what?! You eat my favorite Kagutsuchi Puffer fish?! I ordered that for me, not for you, Tao!" Noel spouted hysterically. 

"Kagutsuchi's puffer fish just smelled delicious, meow, and Tao is still hungry. So, since lacky lady talked to the good guy, Tao thought Tao could eat this puffer fish, meow." Tao didn't really mind her, she kept eating the puffer fish without feeling guilty. 

"Ugh, I can't believe it!" Noel puffed her cheeks, up, upset. She had been imagining her favorite food besides Ragna since she stepped into this Chinese restaurant. Noel rotated her body and went to order another Puffer fish. 

Ragna scratched his head, feeling sorry for Noel. He offered her to sit on his table and enjoyed her meal. Noel certainly did not refuse his offer. She happily strolled to Ragna, bearing her hunger, but she took the pleasure to be with Ragna, watching the spiky hair closely. 

"So, Ragna. What exactly do you think about me?" Noel questioned, curious. Ragna blinked his eyes, observing the lady. His smile formed casually, placed his hand on Noel's head and stroker her hair gently. 

"You're special, Noel." Ragna answered. 

_You remind me to Saya, but that's not the case. I bear a different feeling for you, it's not that you are my sister, but something more. Maybe, I want you to be my woman? The love of my life? I understand Nu was hitting on me like big time, but Noel Vermillion is just different. I do not understand why I have this strange feeling for you? I must protect you no matter what...I love you? Is that the right thing to say?_

“Honestly, Noel…I have the same feelings as you. I can’t get you out of my mind, but I have my reason to not to see you. I am afraid Jin...I don’t want to get any trouble from him or trouble you. You do realize you still work with my brother and Jin is not a very nice guy. He always tries to kill me or want me death or whatever.” Ragna clarified.

Noel understood her superior was problematic, that cold ice Psychopath, he permanently kept his murderous sense toward Ragna. Deep inside, Noel also felt pitiful that Jin was Ragna’s younger brother. They’re brothers, but they fought – killed each other. That’s pretty sad.

“Ragna, we must not worry about Major Kisaragi. He’s pretty much busy with his job. Besides, he has Tsubaki on his side. Tsubaki always supports Major Kisaragi no matter what. She’s his childhood friend. She loves Major Kisaragi unconditionally and…I think she can protect him just right.” Noel tried to settle things down.

Ragna remembered Tsubaki Yayoi, that red haired sealed weapon lady. Ragna heard the story that Jin saved her from Izayoi. Now that Tsubaki was able to control Izayoi properly, she probably stuck herself to Jin. Receiving that news from Noel, Ragna somewhat relieved that someone looked after his brother and he could drop all his unease toward Jin.

“That’s good, Noel. I am glad Jin finally found someone.” Ragna responded. Noel’s smile fell. She sparked her eyes toward the man, but her favorite Kagutsuchi Puffed fish was served. Indeed, Ragna must let Noel eat first. She had been starving and her stomach had rumbled ferociously. “Oh here comes your fishie. You better eat first, Noel. After you eat, we can go to Litchi’s place and talk about our hearts. How’s that?”

“Alright, Ragna. Thank you. I am glad I found you here and talked about our feelings. I would love to spend my time with you. You’re so kind to me.” Noel flashed her big grin, taking her chopstick and began to eat. Ragna watched her eating, she was pretty adorable. After so many times saving her, Ragna eventually fell for her.

×××

Noel couldn’t believe once she saw her restaurant bills. Tao got her completely broken. Noel was sad she spent her savings to pay that Kaka clan a ton of dumplings and her favorite Kagutsuchi’s puffed fish, but Ragna suddenly tapped her shoulder, holding her hand and led her out of the restaurant, leaving Taokaka who fell asleep like that creature was nothing.

"Wait, we shouldn't leave Tao like that!" Noel spoke up, worried. Ragna noticed Noel wouldn't let him leave Tao alone and slept in the restaurant. He sighed, walked to get that Kaka clan and placed her on his back. Noel smiled, she followed Ragna out of the restaurant and went to Litchi's clinic. 

Ragna put Tao down on the bed. She slept while snoring loudly while Ragna immediately got his room in that clinic with Noel. In the meantime, Ragna sat on the, relaxing as his eyes gazed at the woman before him. Noel checked on the window, seeing the view around, trying to ease down since her heart beat rapidly like a war drum. She was alone with Ragna, and Noel never assumed she would be this timid to be with him. 

"So, are we gonna talk about our feelings more?" Ragna parted his lips, escaping his deep manly voice. Noel shut her eyes for a second, rotating her body - facing the man. She smiled awkwardly at Ragna.

"Ah, don't make me say twice, Ragna! I told you I love you!" Noel shouted, embarrassed. A smile was formed, Ragna told Noel to get closer as Noel slowly stepped on him. Ragna ran his hand, holding Noel gently in his arms. Noel broadened her eyes, flushing away, but she felt the warmness from Ragna's body. "Ragna…"

"Hmmm...Noel...I think I'd like to see you everyday. Do you have any idea where we can meet everyday? Without Jin knowing." Ragna asked. "Sure this place is not a good place for us to hang out. Jin already knew about this place. That psycho even tried to find me in the dumpster." Ragna was irritated bearing that memory. Jin was always crazy about him, but seriously, looking for Ragna in the dumpster?! Ragna is not garbage! 

"I really don't understand why Major Kisaragi wants to kill you so badly? You're his brother and umm…" Noel looked away in just a second, baffled. "I have this memory when you're still a child. You, Major Kisaragi and your sister: Saya, isn't it? You were being fostered by a nun. You live peacefully, but then…" Noel felt sad telling Ragna about her memories. She was unable to talk further. 

"Hey, it's alright. I am already over it, Noel. I know it's horrible about what happened to us. I don't know where Saya is, I don't even know who Saya is, and Jin has lost his mind. However, I am living my life now. I have to move on." Ragna spilled out. Noel understood. Ragna was not a weak one, on the opposite, he was the strongest person Noel ever met. She admired this man very much. 

"I am glad to hear that, Ragna. I was worried about you like big time. Major Kisaragi always has his intention to kill you. Somehow, I want to protect you from him or from captain Hazama. Oh, my God! Why does everyone want to kill you?!" Noel sounded miserable. "From now on, I swear I will protect with all my might, Ragna!" She escaped another declaration. Ragna smiled, petting her head and pulled her closer as they fell into the bed together. "Ragna! Wash!" Noel shivered, she got up and saw Ragna was under him. "Ra-Ragna?!" 

"You're adorable, Noel." Ragna muttered, running his thumb on Noel's lower lip. "Have you kissed someone before?" He directly asked. Noel's cheek heated, the rosy red color shimmered on her face. 

"No! No! No! I never kissed someone before! I-I-I don't know...I-I never dated!" Noel shook her head frenzily. Ragna believed her. 

"Just as I expected. You truly are innocent, Noel." Ragna said. "Anyway, since we have the same feelings...do you mind if I be your first, Noel?" Ragna gently asked for her permission. Noel was awkward. She had no idea what to do, taking several minutes to respond. 

"Umm... I-I-I-I don't think I am ready, Ragna! It's just so sudden that...uh...I don't even know if we're really together!" Noel shrieked miserably. Ragna rose a little and kissed her on the cheek softly. 

"We're together. You can consider me as your partner, boyfriend, lover, darling...just whatever you want to consider me to, as long as it’s good." Ragna whispered smoothly. "Don't you love me, Noel?" He added. Noel was trembling on top of him. 

_I love Ragna, but I can't control myself! I want to say 'I love you' many times, but it feels like something has strangled my voice. Oh no, what should I do? I really love him!_ Noel panicked. She funnily dove her on Ragna’s chest, surprising the man, losing her guts to eye him. 

Ragna adjusted her chin, looking her in the eyes and slowly moved his head closer. Noel was frozen, feeling so tense and edgy. Although, she believed Ragna would never hurt her. He simply wanted to kiss her. Likewise, Noel felt Ragna’s lips on her in just a second. It was warm and soft. Noel shut her eyes and sensed her lips being wetted by Ragna further. The man pulled Noel as he asked her for an access secret. Noel followed his rhythm. She welcomed Ragna while the man stuck his tongue within Noel’s mouth. Their tongues met, slightly twirling and started to please each other. Come what may, Noel thought her first kiss was surely amazing. To do it with someone she loved, it was like floating in the Seventh Heaven. 

"Ra..gna…" Noel stuttered, opening her eyes and disbelieved that Ragna truly kissed her. "Ragna...I love you…" Noel whimpered. 

Ragna smiled soothingly, hugging her body tight. "I love you too, Noel." 

Noel was happy to be with him. She finally released the weight inside. "Umm...Ragna...I think we should keep this as a secret, especially from Major Kisaragi." Noel stated. Ragna stroked her long blonde hair smoothly. Actually, he also considered the same. If Jin knew, he probably went rabid. Jin Kisaragi was unpredictable but Ragna noticed his psychopathy. He also treated Noel like a complete trash and Ragna hated that fact. 

"Yeah, of course, Noel. I won't tell Jin about it. Hmm...I even think of something. Why don't you just leave NOL and start a new life with me instead? It's not gonna be easy, but I'll protect you, Noel." Ragna called an idea out. Noel blinked, she was dumbfounded for a moment. 

Leaving NOL and starting a new life with Ragna? I would love to, but what will Major Kisaragi say if I leave NOL so sudden? I just can't take his mockery, uh! Doubt filled Noel's heart. However, she really liked to stay with Ragna every day. 

"I don't know, Ragna. I-I am not sure…" Noel exposed her confusion and sadness. Ragna did not want to hurt her feelings. He understood if Noel acted that way. "However, I really want to stay with you all the time. I-I-I want to protect you too! Just like you protect me!" Noel exclaimed. "Ragna, I want to be with you forever!" She was emotional. Ragna attempted to settle her down, kissing her on the lips and comforting her. 

"So do I, Noel." Ragna responded. "If you want to stay in NOL, that's alright. It's just a suggestion, not a force or order. You're a good girl, a good soldier. Maybe I just try to find a way to meet you without Jin knowing." Ragna looked up randomly, trying to find a solution.

"Maybe, you're right. I should quit my job right now and have a new life. I am not so happy to be a member of NOL. I am very fond of working for Major Kisaragi as well. I just want to love - to be happy with the man I love." Noel paused. "Alright, it's decided! I will write my resignation letter tomorrow! I'll leave NOL and begin my new life!" She unexpectedly escaped those sentences out. Ragna was astonished. 

"Wait! Are you serious?" Ragna quizzed. Noel got up and smiled easily. "Are you sure about what you're saying, huh?" Ragna taunted his brows. Noel nodded her head happily. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Ragna! I want to be with you!" Noel shouted. "I don't care about my duty anymore - I want to be with you, Ragna!" Noel threw her hesitation away. She linked her arms around Ragna's neck, kissing him fondly on the lips. Ragna was convinced, he returned the kiss and pleased her woman. Noel liked it. Noel liked when Ragna consoled her, and to be with him was just a real remedy. It was like Noel had found her true self. 

×××

Noel had easily left NOL since that day. She knew she actually never found her interest in that organization, except to be with her best friends. That's not even worth it since Makoto and Tsubaki also had their to-do-lists. However, to be with Ragna; Noel treasured over her true happiness. The man was so kind - gentle; he took care of Noel, looked after the woman, and changed her life big time. Noel didn't have to feel worthless, because Ragna always gave her appreciation and respect every day. She didn't need to be anxious; nobody scolded her like Major Jin Kisaragi did to her from time to time. She was loved, protected and blessed with Euphoria. Even though there was a battle she needed to face, Ragna was there to aid her, kept her safe and saved her. She trusted the man like big time. 

**Mr. Flower, I am so happy that I finally found my handsome prince. Does that mean I am a Princess? Hehe, I don't know, but at least I won't be afraid anymore because my prince will always protect me, keep me safe and love me. Right now, I hoped that this happiness would last forever.**

×××

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write Ragna x Jin, but then I ended up writing about Noel. I like Ragna x Noel too! It's far easier to write about Noel than Jin. 
> 
> English is not my language. So please don't roast me for the Horrible grammar. I tried my best to write this.
> 
> “Words can hurt just as much as bullets sometimes" -Guido Mista-


End file.
